Monster
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Spencer Hastings leaves Rosewood for McKinley High, wishing things could get better, only to be followed by the nightmare she left. Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Seraph

Monster

**Spencer Hastings leaves Rosewood for McKinley High, wishing things could get better, only to be followed by the nightmare she left. **

**Because I am combining _Glee and Pretty Little Liars_, my two favourite shows, you will probably have to know at least Pretty Little Liars, not so much Glee. The story will probably explain some of the plotlines. I'd like to think that the whole of America knew about Alison DiLaurentis, so in my story, they do, okay? **

**Also, Spencer is not musical in this. Troian Bellisario is a part dancer, but Spencer in my story, isn't. I am not sure how American timetables for school work, so I incorporated what I know with my school timetable. I am also not sure what subjects American schools offer for students, so if somebody could fill me in if any were wrong, I would greatly appreciate it. So Spencer is not joining Glee Club. She will definitely be friends with some of them. I don't think Santana will be a big part of this story. Let me explain. (If you don't care, just skip to the story). **

**Santana will probably come across as a total bitch to Spencer, because Spencer will not want to get close enough to look inside her and discover her softer side, which only Brittany knows about. She will probably remind her of Emily because they look alike (Shay and Naya are like twins). Also, she will probably remind her of Alison by the way she acts. So Spenctana is a no go. I think it'll just be Santana, Mercedes, Artie and Finn who she won't be friends with. Mercedes and Artie because I will never like them, no matter what they do, and Finn just because I'm not in a very good place with Finn at the moment. He's not in my good books right now. I read a Fanfiction a while back and I still haven't recovered. So anyway, after my biggest, probably most boring and nonsensical author's note ever, you may proceed with my story. I thought I'd add a Disclaimer in too. This author's note is a page long in my Microsoft Word Document. Wow! Too long for me. **

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters from either _Glee_ or _Pretty Little Liars_. They both belong to their respective owners. I am not writing this for profit, just for my sheer enjoyment. **

The pristine glass doors of McKinley High loom over me like a castle. Lima is definitely different to Rosewood. It's a smaller town, the cars are less extravagant and the people are much less gossipy. Or so I thought. Entering the new school, I glance around my surroundings for somebody that looks friendly that I could talk to. Nobody needs to know about my past, but I would like some friends. Aria, Emily and Hanna are still in Rosewood. I feel terrible for abandoning them when they needed me, but my father got a new job in Lima, Ohio and I moved with him and my mother. I swore that I would still keep in close contact with my three best friends. If I can call them best friends. They're more like my sisters. The last I heard, Aria was going to take some photography classes with a professional photographer, Emily was working diligently on her swimming ability to hopefully be scouted by some college, and Hanna was still the same, but she had a new determination to be big in fashion, which I knew had always resided with her, but I'd never have guessed she would still be serious about it.

My old friends will always mean a lot to me, and I will email, text and Skype them every single night when I get home from school, unless some urgent plans are uncancellable.

I think about my old foe, the omnipresent, evil 'A'. He or she, I am still unaware about the identity, ruined mine and my friends lives' and would not show remorse or any signs of stopping. I smile to myself. _How could 'A' possibly hurt me whilst I am in another state?_ Sure, texts are still an option, but they'd be empty threats or scares. I would know if Aria, Emily and Hanna are alright, because I am still going to talk to them, so I really don't see how 'A' can stalk me now. That just confirms something I've always known:

Spencer Hastings always wins.

Even if it is because I have technically 'ran away' from my problem. Which I haven't. I didn't really want to remain in Rosewood in my house alone. The danger of 'A' would be even worse then.

Although, saying goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing I've ever done. They're my family outside of my family. I can trust them with anything, and to just leave them behind? It hurt. Bad. Nobody will ever replace them, but I'm hoping to make some new friends here in Lima.

I start towards the help desk at the reception before I'm halted by a fashionable, slender boy who is smiling widely at me.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I hear you're new. I'd like to personally welcome you to the hellhole that is McKinley High!" He says enthusiastically. Wow, I think, this boy would definitely get on well with Hanna.

"Hey, I'm Spencer. Spencer Hastings. Thank you. I just moved from Rosewood in Pennsylvania."

"Oh! Did you know Alison DiLaurentis?" Kurt asks somewhat curiously. That hits a nerve. I think about Alison every single day, but I was hoping a fresh beginning would lessen my thoughts about her. Clearly, they know her here too.

"Yes, in fact I did. I was one of her best friends." I reply politely. I don't want to scare away my first Lima friend by telling him any of my scary past. At that moment, my phone released a shrill buzzing, my ringtone. Sighing, I pull out my phone, excusing myself from conversation, hoping it isn't 'A'.

My luck clearly isn't with me when I read the message

**Hey Spence!**

**Be careful who you talk to at McKinley. As you already know, I'm everywhere. Look out, bitch. **

**-A**

My eyes widen as I finish reading the text. Kurt senses my emotion and frowns at me like I've just read the entire William Shakespeare collection in Latin (which, by the way, I am fully capable of doing but that's not important).

"Is everything alright?" Kurt inquires caringly. I look up and smile hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I say.

"Well, if you're sure. Listen, I have to get to class, but maybe I could introduce you to my friends. You'll probably meet them in class. What do you have next?" Kurt rambles. Shrugging, I carefully extract my neatly constructed timetable and scan it.

"Today I have all Advanced Classes. English Literature, World History, Chemistry, Calculus and Biology." I say, folding away my schedule. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have recited my timetable, because as I already know, 'A' could be anywhere in the school. Kurt smiles at me.

"You have my exact timetable. This should be fun. English is great, you'll love Mr. Roberts, and the others are just bland, basically. Sorry if I'm a little chatty, I tend to talk a lot when I get excited about something. We have English Literature with Sam, one of my friends, so you'll meet him. He's very friendly and very, very gorgeous." I nod. Kurt's last sentence just confirmed my suspicions. Kurt is gay. I could tell by his style of dress. Well, I have never had a male gay friend before. This would be very interesting.

Just as Kurt mentioned before, English is very good. Romeo and Juliet is our first piece to study. When I hear that, I sigh. Toby springs to mind whenever I think of love or anything like that. Toby moved on a while ago, and so should I. Slowly, it will happen. It's closer; I can feel him slipping away. I'm placed next to Kurt and Sam has chosen to occupy the seat on my other side. Kurt's right, but wrong at the same time. Sam is gorgeous, but he's more than that. He's…

"Beautiful." I whisper to myself. Never have I classed a guy as beautiful before. Toby was very attractive to me, but he wasn't breathtakingly beautiful like Sam.

"Hello, Spencer Hastings. I'm Sam Evans." Sam greets.  
"Hello, Sam Evans. I'm Spencer Hastings. I return his greeting.

"So, how do you like it here?" Sam questions. Mr. Roberts is no longer speaking, and my notes are detailed enough. Besides, I know _Romeo and Juliet_ like I know Aria. I could recite it word for word in my sleep.

"Oh, erm, it's good. Yeah. This place seems very friendly." I answer honestly. I hear a snort of disbelief from my other side and Sam hears it too. Kurt smiles as we both look at him.

"What? McKinley or Lima hasn't been very accommodating towards me. You'll see, Spencer. You'll see how hateful it can be." Kurt laughs. I turn back to Sam as Kurt resumes scribbling some beautifully written notes.

"Don't listen to him. He's a big drama queen." Sam says. He emphasises the 'drama queen' part so Kurt can clearly hear him.

"Okay, Macaulay Culkin, it's on!" Kurt hollers without looking up.

I laugh with Sam and our eyes meet. His are a beautiful shining green colour. My gaze holds a little longer than normal. A strange sensation titters around my stomach like a butterfly, flitting from place to place. A vibration emanates from my pocket and the light feeling is with dread. Sure enough, 'A' is at it again.

**If only Sam knew what he was getting into. Good luck, Spencer. **

**-A**

"That bitch." I whisper.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I reply and leave for the bathroom. Mr. Roberts checks my notes and lets me leave. Whispers hum around the room as they would about the new girl.

I reach the bathroom and slump heavily against a wall. I whip my phone out and begin to make a phone call.

"Aria! It's me. I'm in trouble. I think 'A' has either followed me here or has some contacts in Lima. I've had two messages today and they were stuff that only somebody at the school could have known."

"Wait, what? 'A' in Ohio?"

"No, I don't think so. Have you gotten any other messages?"  
"Not since two weeks ago when you left."  
"Hanna or Emily?"

"Nothing."

"Well, we know one thing."  
"What's that?"

"'A' is in Lima."

"Spencer, Skype me later. Hanna and Emily will be there as well. I have to go. Goodbye Spence. I love you."

"See you, Aria. Love you too." The phone disconnects.

I close my eyes for a fraction of a second. Abruptly, a stall door slams. Cautiously, I creep towards the door and crack it open.

Nothing.

Great. I leave 'A', and the bitch follows me.

I really am in trouble.

**A/N: Any good? I'm hoping so. Just let me know. Have any questions and I will be happy to answer them. Any concrit, again let me know. **


	2. You're In Hell Now, Sam Evans

Chapter 2

**Set at the start of Season 3, just after Sectionals. Canon up until _Michael_. The rest is completely AU. **

I'm sat in the cafeteria with Sam, Kurt and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. Blaine is very attractive, very dapper and charming. Not unlike Ian Thomas. The same jet black hair is present, but Blaine's styled his in a more casual manner.

"So, Blaine. Meet Spencer Hastings, new girl. Spencer, this is my amazing boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt says. I smile wryly.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." I say, shaking his hand.

"Why so formal, Spencer?" He returns, dazzling me with a trademark smile.

"I come from a family where etiquette comes before eating. You show manners, and then you get to eat. I can't even count how many formal charity events I've been to." I laugh.

"Wait. Hastings. Is your mother Veronica Hastings?" Blaine stops me.

"Yes, why do you know her?"

"She's only the most prominent lawyer in America. Oh my god. My dad's gonna be so happy I've met you!" Blaine gushes.

"Who's your dad?"

"William Anderson."  
"Really?! My mom talks about him all the time!" I retort, before chewing my apple piece. Blaine looks amazed.

"My dad will be so happy. You'll have to come over for dinner sometime." He suggests with another grin.

"I'd love to."

"You two are coming too, right?" Blaine looks at his best friends, Kurt and Sam.

"I wouldn't miss it honey." Kurt coos, kissing Blaine swiftly on the cheek.

"Yeah sure. If it means spending more time with Spencer, I'd love to. Thanks Blaine." He smiles at me. I go a brilliant red colour and feign extreme interest in my hair. Sam moves my hand away gently at looks at me.

"Sorry to embarrass you, but I really would love to get to know you further." He doesn't release my hand.

See, now I have a problem. A guy is interested in me. That is never a good sign when you're me. I have A stalking me, so any relationships are broken faster than you can say 'Spencer'. I do like Sam, and he seems to like me. It couldn't hurt, I suppose. I can always just give it a try, and if A steps in, then I'll end it. Things with Toby ended on a bad note, and nothing with a guy could be worse. A threatened to hurt my parents if I didn't break up with Toby. I had no choice.

"Yeah, so would I. You seem interesting." I flutter my eyelashes subtly.

"So, Spencer, are you going to join Glee Club?" Kurt pipes up.

"Oh, you totally should." Blaine adds quickly. Sam is smiling at me.

"I don't know. I can't sing or dance or play an instrument so there'd be no point." I rush.

"There must be another role. You could do costumes or finance or something. You're doing AP calculus aren't you? You could handle money and stuff." Sam says almost seductively. I don't think he meant it that way, but I interpreted it as such. The thought enters my mind and roots itself there. If I join Glee Club, there are going to be more chances for A to ruin my life. On the other hand, I cannot keep thinking about A all the time. _That's what's going to ruin my life_, a hidden voice echoes in my mind.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I think I'll take Costumes though if you don't mind. I am a great seamstress. I sewed my own Mary Queen of Scots costume for Halloween once." I say, possibly a little boastingly. I swear, it wasn't meant to sound like that.

"Yay! New Directions will love you!" Kurt squeals enthusiastically. I smile back. My phone bleeps rudely. I dig through my bag to search for it and pull it out.

_1 New Message- Blocked ID _

I roll my eyes dramatically and open the message.

**Ah, Spencer Hastings has a New Direction. Glee Club. Just don't get too attached, Spence. Or I'll make sure they know who I am. **

**-A **

I gasp at the message. _How dare A threaten the Glee Club?! _ I'm going to have to be careful about who I befriend.

"Spence? Everything alright?" Sam inquires caringly, noticing my aghast face.

"Oh, well sort of." The words just roll off my tongue, and I couldn't lie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"I'd love to, but I can't." I answer honestly. My phone bleeps again.

_1 New Message_

_Blocked ID _

**PS: Good girl for keeping quiet. Make sure you stay that way or be ready for the corpses. **

The message sunk in and I abruptly burst into tears. Sam rushed to my aid deftly and led me out of the cafeteria.

_Corpses? This can't be good._

What if A targeted Sam next? Or Kurt? Or Blaine? I don't think I'd be able to handle them being attacked. Kurt's already had lots of trouble with bullies by the sound of him in English. I guess Blaine has too, since he's also homosexual.

Sam rubs circular patterns on my back, whispering assurances in my ear. I collapse suddenly, burying my head into his strong, muscular chest. His head is on top of mine, and his thick, safe arms coil themselves around me. I feel protected now, even though I'm crying and A is still at large, I feel safe with Sam near me, wrapped around me like barbed wire.

"So, do you want to talk about it now or not?" Sam says gently. I nod shortly hoping that he caught it. I suppose doing it now wouldn't hurt. He'd find out anyway soon enough. A would make sure of that.

"Where is somewhere that's private?" I ask, still not sure of my way around the school.

"Oh, I'll take you to the choir room. This way." He offers his large hand. I slip my slender fingers betwixt them and let him take me.

We arrive at a average sized room with barren walls and a trophy case with four golden trophies standing tall behind the glass. Two rows of chairs were lined up against the back wall. A beautiful, pristine black grand piano stood near to the door. Pretty nice room. Sam pulled out the leather piano stool and offered it to me. I sat down and he crouched in front of me.

"Well, basically, back in Rosewood after my best friend Alison died, me and my friends started to get texts. Texts that were signed by somebody called A that were trying to impersonate Ali. Then after a while, Hanna got hit by a car, Emily's girlfriend died, and then finally we found out who it was. It was Hanna's best friend Mona, who had gotten revenge because we 'stole Hanna from her'. Then, after the madness seemed to be over, and Mona was locked away in Radley Sanitarium, we kept getting more texts. So there's obviously another A. I got a text this morning when I was with Kurt telling me that he/she was here and I should watch out. I got another one in English about you, saying that you didn't know what you were getting into. Then I got two just then. The first one told me that I shouldn't get too attached to Glee Club or A would start to send them messages. And then when I didn't tell you, I got one and…just look." I finish and whip out my phone showing the message from A.

_PS: Good girl for keeping quiet. Make sure you stay that way or be ready for the corpses. _

My hands shakily retrieve my phone from Sam and return it to my pocket.

"I can't believe I just told you. A's actually going to kill me now." I murmur.

"No, A won't even touch you, Spence. I'll protect you." Sam vows hastily.

"You can't be there with me all the time."  
"I can try. Who are you living with?"

"My parents."  
"Oh. So they can protect you when I can't, can't they?"  
"I haven't told them about A." I utter.

"I see. Just…here's my number. Call me when anything happens and I'll be right over. Where do you live?" He asks.

"102 Apple Street."

"Oh my god, that's like three blocks away from my house. That's really coincidental. I'll be there in thirty seconds if you need me."

"Thank you, Sam. So much." I thank him with a hug.

"Think nothing of it." He returns the hug with vigour and then tilts my head up slowly. He gently presses his lips to mine and then the kiss becomes far more passionate. Lips smashing together in haste to feel the buzz of kissing each other, I then run my hands up his shirt and trace the outline of his abs. The connection is broken and we stand there, panting.

"Erm, well if you talk to Mr Schuester, the Glee director he can discuss it with you. Remember, my number is on that slip of paper. Call me.

"I will. Thanks. For everything."

The rest of the day passes by like a cheetah. Fast. Blurry. I don't receive any more cryptic messages from A and by the time I knew it, we were walking out of school.

I arrive home and dump my bag on the counter, where I find a note. Luckily, it wasn't from A but my mother.

_Spencer, your dad needs to clarify some things back in Rosewood. He wants me to go with him. We should be gone for a month. Will you be alright staying here? If not, you can catch a plane back to Rosewood and come home for a while. We will be gone when you come home, so don't be shocked if our things have gone. We love you, Spencer. There's $350 for groceries and things that you might need. Eat out sometimes if you like. Love you, honey. _

_Mom. xxxxx_

I stare at the note in disbelief. Just as Sam asks me who I'm living with, my parents go out of town. I wonder briefly if A has set this up. Then I remember Sam's offer and call him.

"Sam, it's Spencer. My parents went back to Rosewood for a like a month. I really don't want to be alone."  
"Okay. That's fine. I'll come and stay with you. I can always go and get more things from my house. I'll be right over in like twenty minutes. I just got out of the shower, so I'll need to get ready and then pack some things for the nights."  
"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll repay you for this."  
"Just kiss me like you did earlier. That's plenty." He whispers.

"I don't know how I'll stop kissing you."

"Same here. Okay, bye, Spencer!"

"Bye, Sam." I hang up and pace around. Twenty minutes. Nothing can really happen in twenty minutes, can it? I am proven wrong when my laptop buzzes, stating that I've got an email.

_Inbox (1) _

I scroll down the list of recent emails.

**Aria Montgomery- Skype**

**Emily Fields- MISSING YOU! **

**Hanna Marin- Any cute boys in Lima? **

**Toby Cavanaugh – Hi **

I click on the one that says **Unknown **and read it.

**Oh, Spencer. You just make it too easy. Sam under the same roof as you. Perfect. And Baby Hastings will be all alone for the month. I'll make sure of that. **

**-A **

I roll my eyes at the bitch's persistent threats and then shudder, which I realise is from the draught floating in from the open door.

Wait, the open door?

I closed it behind me. Oh, crap.

A must be inside the house.

I grab my phone and call Sam again.

"Sam. I have a problem. I think A is inside my house." I whisper to him.  
"Wait, what? I would say I'll come as I am but I'm naked so that's not the best idea. Just hang on. I'll be five minutes."

I laugh as he hangs up. Sam naked…HOT! I hear a loud thump that knocks me out of my Sam-based reverie. I run across the kitchen to grab a long knife from the holder for protection. Armed, I feel a lot better about the whole situation. A creak sounds from the top of the stairs and I hold my breath, bracing myself for the showdown. A figure appears on the stairs and I growl in annoyance.

It's just a cat.

As I realise, a breathless, rugged Sam appears at my open door. He peers inside at the cat and frowns.

"Do you have a cat?"  
"No. It must've gotten in somehow through the door. I must've left it a bit open." I giggle at my false anger.  
"Wait, it's got something attached to its collar. A note."  
"Wait, what? Pass it to me. No, don't. Just read it, please." I request. Sam obliges and unfurls the note.

"**Dear Spencer, **

**Look how easy it is for me to enter your house. Even if it is with the aid of a cat. Bye now. **

**PS: Hello Sam. **

**A"**

Sam finishes the note and I snatch it from his grasp and read it. I gulp.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh, it'll be alright. I'm here now. You'll be safe, I promise."

"I hope you mean that." I say.

"I do. From the bottom of my heart." He says and he kisses my head.

"Thank you."  
"You say that an awful lot." He remarks funnily.

"Because I need to. Really, I appreciate it. Now, you need to go and get your things."

"Yes, that's right. I'll be right back. Time me. I promise, I'll be three minutes. I have everything ready. I just wasn't dressed."  
"You were packing naked?"

"Guilty."

"We'll both have to do that sometime, I think."

"That should be fun."

"It's a date, then." I smile, snuggling into his chest. For the first time since Rosewood, I know I'll be safe.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. Spam is officially a go! I know I said in my last A/N that Spencer was definitely not joining Glee, but then I had stroke of genius when it came to Regionals, so she's costume manager. For now, anyway. She may quit, she may stay. I don't know yet. I enjoy the Samklaine friendship, which will be turning into Spamklaine. All these ship names...GAH! Anyway, ideas are welcome and so are reviews. I live for reviews now. **


	3. Sacrifice Is Never Enough

Chapter 3

* * *

Sam has been living at my house for four days now and there's been no new signs of A stalking us. I'm not sure whether to interpret that as a good sign or a bad sign. It's a good thing for the obvious reasons but it's also a bad thing because usually when A doesn't contact me for a while it means that the bitch is planning something evil and wicked.

School is getting strange. Kurt has completely blocked everything out of his life. I heard from Blaine that he isn't speaking to anyone. Part of me wonders if he had been contacted by –A. It wouldn't surprise me. I need to talk to him.

I see him lingering by the water fountain. He's just filled his water bottle up so I want to catch him before he leaves.

"Kurt!" I call and use my long, field hockey trained legs to jog up to him.

"Hey, Spencer, listen, I can't talk to you right now. I'll catch up with you later." He deflects and walks away speedily.

"I know about –A, Kurt." I try desperately. He halts abruptly and turns slowly to face me.

"You what?" He challenges.

"Kurt, A is only here because of me. That's why I moved from Rosewood. I was being anonymously stalked by a stranger called –A and I was scared. It wasn't just me it was my three best friends back in Rosewood too. Kurt, talk to me. I've been in that place. Shutting yourself off from the world may seem like a good idea, but it's not. Come on. Come back to my place after school and I'll tell you the whole story." I explained quickly.

"Oh. I didn't realise. I'm so sorry. I was so concerned with these messages that I forgot about everything else."

"Yeah, -A does that to you. I slipped down a couple of grades in some subjects. I did climb back up though. It was definitely a struggle." I laugh.

"Thanks, Spence. Listen, I do have to go, though. I have to meet Blaine and Sam and apologise to them for my behaviour."

"Okay, well Sam knows about –A but Blaine doesn't, I don't think."

"No he doesn't. A was threatening me to hurt you. Or else something bad would happen to Blaine. I didn't, of course. You're a new friend. Yes, Blaine's my boyfriend but I can protect him and he can protect me."

"Are you suggesting that I am unable to protect myself?" I hint slyly.

"Not at all. I just meant that I can be with him and I know him like I know Wicked. You have Sam, though. He's amazing. He once took a black eye in an attempt to protect me. He's such a great man. Like my Blaine. We definitely caught good ones, Spencer. I'll catch you later." He leaves me with that.

Kurt meets me later that day by the Calculus classroom. He is looking haunted again.

"Another hex?" I assume. He just nods sullenly.

"Let me see."

He hands me his phone with the message loaded:

_Kurt, _

_Shall we see how far your dear Blaineykins will go to protect you? Do it, or he might just…disappear. You don't want to test me. Ask Spencer about Toby. –A _

"Toby. That psychotic freak…How dare they?"

"Who's Toby?"  
"He's my ex-boyfriend. A rigged a scaffolding to fall when he walked on it. That's when I realised that he wasn't safe being around me anymore. Do whatever it is -A wants, Kurt. Don't risk losing Blaine to save me. I'm tougher than I look."

He smiles sadly at me.

"He…She…It wants me to frame you doing something so you get expelled and go back to Rosewood. –A didn't actually tell me what to do but that I had to think of it myself and make it creative. I couldn't do that to you. You have a future, Spencer Hastings."

We arrive at my house in record time. I check my phone for any messages I didn't quite want to read but nothing. There's nothing at all in my inbox. I quickly check my emails to see if A's being more retro, but, again, nothing. Kurt wanders around my house, being new to it, with an open mouth.

"Spencer, your house is amazing!" He comments and I smile.

"My parents." I leave him with just that.

"Fair enough."

"Did you get to talk to Blaine?" I enquire, curious.

"I did. He thinks I'm breaking up with him, so—."

"You told him?"

"No! I would never do that! I met with him and Sam and I subtly let Sam know that I knew without telling Blaine. I've sworn Sam to secrecy now though, so Blaine won't find out."

"Unless you don't hurt me. Then he'll find out. I'm sorry to be negative, but I know how A works."

Kurt sighs deeply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kurt's phone buzzes, but it's not a text, it's a call.

For a moment, I'm inquisitive. A _never_ called us back in Rosewood. I mean, for obvious reasons. They didn't want to tell us know who they were. But then I realise, it mustn't be A.

"Hello?" Kurt answers somewhat shakily.

I hear the faint voice of a woman on the other end. Kurt's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"What? Of course, I'll be right there!" Kurt hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Blaine got attacked on the way home from school and he's in the hospital. It's unclear whether he'll-he'll make it." Kurt stuttered with the last words.

"Oh my God, Kurt, that's horrible. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Why?"

"Kurt, think about it! He was attacked by A."

The obvious sinks into Kurt's mind and his eyes widen.

"Oh."

We make our way to the hospital to see Blaine, Sam joining us along the way. Kurt meets Mrs Anderson whilst we're there. Her body wracks with sobs as she talks to Kurt, hugging him on more than one occasion. Sam slips a sneaky arm around my waist, holding me closer.

"You think this was A?" Sam asks me.

"Of course it was, Sam! Who else could it be? A said that they would go after Blaine if he didn't do something to send me back to Rosewood to be with the girls." I say indignantly.

"Calm down, Spencer. Everything's fine. This is just one of these things that happen."

"Don't you understand? That could've just as easily been you in there!" I hiss in a hushed voice.

"I realised that, but it won't be. I can take care of myself."

"Sam, you don't get this. We're not safe. Nobody is. It doesn't matter whether or not you can look after yourself. My ex-boyfriend Toby said that too. He broke his arm because of A. Now Blaine is in the hospital. I can't risk losing you too, Sam. I'm breaking up with you. Whatever we have/had is over. I still care about you, Sam, and if things were different, this wouldn't be happening like this. I'm sorry but you need to be safe." I say coolly. I've done this before.

"Spencer."

"Don't Sam. Just don't. Please. A's going to gloat about this so much I don't need you trying to make things better."

"Sure. Whatever you need."

My phone inevitably rings in my pocket and I fish it out quickly. A.

_Don't get too sad, Spencer, you protected him. I can't say the same for poor Blaine. I almost felt bad seeing the look on his face when I attacked him. Almost. So Sam is safe…for now, but what about Kurt? I'd hate to see that pretty face desecrated by yours truly. So…I have a little job for you. Tell Blaine that Kurt wants to break up with him…or see Kurtie in a hospital gown. _

_-A_

That's a rather long message for A. A usually doesn't do a long essay to anyone. Well now it's different. Anyway, that's not what concerns me.

It's what he asked me to do. I can't mess with their relationship. I have to tell Kurt about this. I just can't do it. I can't tell him now, especially when Blaine is in such a fragile state. I steel myself and walk into Blaine's private room.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. This is one of those stories which is difficult to update. Now I have general direction it should be easier to write, but that'll be after my other stories, I just wanted to get something posted for this for anybody who is still reading this or somebody who stumbles across it. But this is basically a filler, I'm not gonna lie, until we get to the real events. **


End file.
